


YOU DIED

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Будь любезен, ― Тим прищурился, глядя на Кона, ― не сломай мне геймпад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU DIED

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что здесь цитируют Куплинова, то вам не показалось.

― Будь любезен, ― Тим прищурился, глядя на Кона, ― не сломай мне геймпад. Мне придётся отказаться от обедов в школьном кафетерии и кофе по вечерам, чтобы купить новый.

Кон разразился нецензурщиной в ответ. Он послушно отложил геймпад в сторону, но всё равно разве что кулаками по полу или приставке не колотил.

― Это всего лишь игра.

Тиму было смешно. Первые часа два-три в «Порождении крови» Кон бился в истерике от ужаса, но потом освоился, убил первого босса, убил второго босса (смотреть на его жалкие потуги было смешно до колик) и теперь реагировал на свои провалы совсем иначе.

― Пятый раз! ― взвыл Кон. ― Ты видел, сколько ему осталось? Писюлечка совсем маленькая. Один, сука, удар!  
― Ори потише. Матери хоть и нет дома, но это не повод закатывать такие концерты. ― Тим улыбку сдержать не мог. Он придвинулся поближе, поднял геймпад и протянул его Кону: ― Ну, давай, охотник, ― и тут же понизил голос: ― Найди своё предназначение в пробуждающемся мире.

Кон засопел. Он пошёл краснымии пятнами от напряжения, брови сдвинулись над переносицей. Можно было подумать, что на самом деле он разозлённый бык, а «Порождение крови» ― красная тряпка.

Но геймпад он всё же взял, сделал глубокий вдох и снова начал свой путь к боссу.

Ещё через десять тщетных попыток победить Чудовище-кровоглота Кон позвонил домой и предупредил сестру, что на ночь останется у друга. Тим сварил ему кофе, нарезал пару сэндвичей, срезав у них корочки, и снова устроился на подушках рядом.

Выпив кофе, Кон раззадорился.

― Кровоглот, еба. Щас ты у меня кое-что другое глотать будешь, тварь.  
― Надеюсь, тебе никогда не дадут права, ― заметил Тим, пригубив свой какао с зефиром.  
― У меня есть права. ― Кон даже развернулся. ― Я мопед вожу, вообще-то.  
― Ой, не пизди. ― Тим закатил глаза. ― Ты в школу на автобусе приезжаешь, кто в здравом уме, имея мопед, будет ездить на автобусе?  
― Во-первых, Рокси он нужнее. ― Кон даже геймпад отложил и начал пальцы загибать. Звуки со стороны телевизора явственно намекали, что сделал он это зря. ― Во-вторых, он медленнее, чем ты, когда прогуливаешься.  
― «Прогуливаться» означает «медленно идти». А что мешает вам купить второй мопед?  
― А что помешает тебе купить другой геймпад? ― Кон хмыкнул. ― Мы на эту-то развалину едва наскребли.  
― Любишь ты доходяг выхаживать. ― Тим отвернулся к экрану. Охотник Кона, продержавшийся удивительно долго (как для того, кем уже не управляли), упал сначала на колени, потом ― лицом в брусчатку, и превратился в серебристый пепел.  
― В смысле?  
― Ты погиб, говорю.  
― _Блядь_. ― Кон подхватил геймпад. ― Ты это специально сделал, да?

Чудовище-кровоглота он победить, конечно же, смог. Когда отчаялся, охрип и готов был заплакать от собственной несостоятельности.

Тиму хотелось бы утешить его объятиями там, или поцелуем, или хоть как-нибудь ― в конце концов, он всё ещё по Кону немного сох. Но едва Чудовище-кровоглот обратилось в пепел, Кон заорал радостно, вскинув руки, подставил лицо самому настоящему рассвету, дождался появления фонаря, чтобы сохраниться в нужной точке, рухнул Тиму прямо на плечо и уснул, ткнувшись носом ему в шею. Даже похрапывать начал.

Вот уж где было разочарование, а не в ста пятидесяти неудачных походах на боссах. Те, в конце концов, закончились победой.

Не для Тима, к сожалению.


End file.
